I Promise
by mikiritenshi
Summary: Squall and Rinoa goes on a night out....then Rinoa mysteriously disappears..please R & R!!!
1. I Promise

I Promise

I Promise

Author Notes:

-I do not own blah blah yada yada

-Please be nice and DON'T FLAME ME!

-R & R!!!! thanx

_Knock knock._

"Squall!!! Are you even awake yet???"

Lying in his bed, Squall opened his eyes and recognized the voice of Rinoa. 

"SQUAAALLLLL!!!!! We have a date today, remember?Don't you tell me that you forgot?If you do, I swear I'll-"

The door opened."Or you'll what," Squall said, teasingly, leaning on the door.

Rinoa smiled."Hehe.Nothin'."She gave him a kiss."Get ready, okay?I'll meet you at the entrance near the Ragnarok.Don't be late."She winked at him and left.

"Whatever."

Squall strolled down to the entrance, and saw Rinoa there, waiting impatiently for him.She saw him, and made a face.

"You're late mister," she declared.

Squall laughed quietly._She looks so cute when she makes that face, _he thought.He remembered the time when they were dancing at the SeeD graduation, when she made a face at a couple while they're dancing.

"Well, at least I'm here."

Rinoa giggled."Okay. Okay.Now let's go!!"They boarded the Ragnarok and flew to the busy Deling City.

They got off."Oh, there's so much to see!! C'mon Squall.Let's start sightseeing!"She grabbed his hand and started to dart through the city.

Few minutes later, Squall went to go check out a hotel room at the Deling City Hotel. 

"Okay Rinoa, you just wait in the lobby and I'll go check out a room.Be careful.There are lots of crazy people here, and who knows what they'll do when they see a pretty girl like you."He smiled."Okay?"

"Sure.Take your time."Rinoa went to a sofa in the lobby and slumped down on it."I'll stay right here!!!"she shouted at him.

Squall rolled his eyes."One room please…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SQUALL!!!!! HELP MEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

…………….to be continued.

-okay. So what do you think? I know it's short, but I promise you that it'll be longer next time. I'll be working on chapter two, so please check by for updates.Thanx. 


	2. I Promise: Chapter 2

I Promise

I Promise

Author Notes:

-Hope you like this chapter!!

-Don't flame meeee

"SQUALLLLL!!!!"

It was Rinoa.Squall immediately turned around to see what's happening, only to find her gone.

"SQUALL!!! Help me please!! Help me! Help me!! Squall!!!" Her voice diminished.

"Rinoa?! No!" he ran, trying to find her.

Outside, he asked people if they had seen a disturbance involving a woman in blue.They answered "no."

"Rinoa……" he fell to his knees."…my love…where are you?Am I ever going to hear your voice again?See you again?"Tears streaked down his distraught blue eyes."Rinoa, don't you worry.I'm going to find you, and rescue you….I promise."Getting up on his legs, he rushed to the Ragnarok and radioed to Balamb Garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SQUALL!!!! Help me, please!!"Rinoa sobbed.She looked at the stranger that was pulling her by her clothes.."Who are you!!??What do you want?!!!!"

Her red, wet eyes gazed up into darkness.She couldn't see anything clearly, but she made out a figure.The figure was huge and dark.

"…….Silence!," a husky voice rang out.

The voice was so frightening, it made Rinoa stop crying.

"I've been waiting for you, Rinoa…."

Rinoa looked up, stunned."..W-Who are you?How did you know my name?"

"….I'm not surprised that you didn't use your sorcery on me…heh-heh."

She tried to break free, but the stranger's strength was no match to her.She stood still.

"How d-did you know I'm a sorcer---..that laugh…….it's so familiar…."

"Shut up!Stop moving, you little brat.We're gonna go somewhere special, just the two of us.And if any sorcery you happen to perform, I swear you'll never see the light of day again."

Terrified, Rinoa said nothing._That laugh….why is it so familiar?_

_ _

Okay…I'm going to end this chapter here.I'm getting kinda busy….AND lazy a bit.But anyway, please come back soon to check out CHAPTER THREE!!!!!Hehe. Okiez. Please R & R.thanx. ^_^


	3. I Promise: Chapter 3

I Promise

I Promise

Author Notes:

-ok ok ok ok ok.I know the last two chapters were short….but I'm gonna try to make this one long, so don't fret. ^_^

-now if I could remember what happened in the last chapter….

Quistis and Zell were waiting for Squall's arrival at Balamb Garden.Within minutes, the Ragnarok arrived, and Squall stepped out, with a grievous expression on his face, his head down.

Zell and Quistis ran up to him."Squall," Quistis commenced."We heard what happened.And we are going to do whatever it takes to find her, okay?"

Squall looked up."We must take immediate action."

They nodded.

"Zell, I want you to form search parties and assigned them to every possible place you think Rinoa could be.Quistis, I want you to prepare the transportations.Please, hurry."

"We're on it!"Zell ran inside the Garden.

Squall stood there, still."Rinoa…..I'll come find you.Don't leave me just yet."

Her eyes fluttered slowly as they open.She could only see darkness.

Rinoa looked around, trying to make out something._Squall, where are you?_she thought.She placed her hand on her neck to feel the necklace of the two rings Squall had given her, only to find that it wasn't there._Damn!Where is it?Did I…lose it?_

"It's about time you woke up," a voice said.

She stood up quickly."Who's there?"Eager to know, she formed a little ball of flame in the palm of her hands, and waved it around to light up the darkness.She realized she was in a room, a bedroom to be exact, and it looked quite familiar."Where am I?"

"…you're back in…Timber.Right her in your room of the Forest Owls."

"What?"She moved the flame around…nothing was there.She turned around, and moved the flame.Nothing."Who's there?Come out!!"She turned back and positioned the flame in front of her; a face appeared right before her eyes.She screamed and the flame went out.

_"Ragnarok do you copy?This is Zell.I think we've found something."_

Squall ran to the radio transmitter."What!!??What is it?"

"It appears to be the necklace you gave her.We found in Deling City.I reckoned it broke off from the struggle she had."

"I'll be there in a few minutes.Wait there.Over."

He slammed his fist on the wall."Dammit!!!!"Whoever's behind this, I swear they'll regret taking Rinoa away from me.

Rinoa stepped back, surprised."S-Seifer?!!!"

A small ball of flame lit out of nowhere and lit up the whole dark room.Before her, stood Seifer."Hello Rinny.Miss me?"He lunged at her and grabbed her by the hand.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed.He gave her a kiss.

"Heh heh. Still the feisty little girl I've always remembered."

Rinoa began to cry."Seifer, why are you doing this?"

"Why?I'll tell you why, Rinny."

"Don't call me that."

"Geez.This is a great attitude to show in front of your old boyf—"

"Shut up!"

"Tch.Fine, have it your way.It seems that little ol' Squall has stole something from me, and I want it back."

Rinoa was puzzled."What the hell are you talking about?"

"Can't you see Rinoa?!All my life, I've been wishing I could have you of my own.That you were my princess, and I'm your knight.But no, he stole your heart and left me for nothing."

"You're crazy!!"She tried to make a run for it, but Seifer was for more powerful than her.He pulled her back with great force it knocked her out.

"Sleep, for when you will wake up….I will be YOUR knight in shining armor."

………..to be continued…………….

- OKAYYYYY!!!!So what do you think?Please don't put any bad stuff bout my story.Check back soon for CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! k? ^_^please R & R! thanx.


	4. I Promise: Chapter 4

I Promise

I Promise

Author Notes:

-don't flame meee

-enjoy this chapter!!

The Ragnarok flew over Deling City and landed.Squall emerged from inside the Ragnarok and ran a fast as he could to the scene where Rinoa was taken.

Zell paced back and forth."Man, I hope Rinoa's okay."He looked up and saw Squall running toward him."Squall!! Finally!!"

"Where is it?" he declared abruptly.Zell handed him the necklace."Thank you Zell."

"Where did you find it?" he questioned.

Zell hesitated."Well, the search party found it in an alley.I think Rinoa was taken through there.We searched high and low through the alley, but no sign of anything except for the necklace."

Squall sighed."What about the other search parties?!"

Squall's voice was filled with fury, it made Zell jump back."They're still searching, Squall.It could take days, even weeks to search the cities."

Squall was furious."Dammit!!" he punched a brick wall.He turned to Zell, which he noticed was squatting in a corner covering his face."…Zell.I-I'm sorry.I just can't think that Rinoa is gone."

Zell looked up."Hey, I understand."He stood up.He gave a little smile and put his hand his Squall's shoulder."We're gonna find her no matter what, even if it takes us forever."

"…ugh."Rinoa woke up to find she had a throbbing headache.She scanned the room to see if Seifer was anywhere."..Seifer?" she called, making sure he's not in the room.No answer._Yes!! Now I can make a run for it._

She stood up and quietly tiptoed to the door.She tried to open it, but couldn't.She used Firaga on it, but it wouldn't work.

"Dammit!!"She looked around and saw a window.She tried to open it, but it was locked, plus metal bars were built outside to prevent escape."Damn.Am I a prisoner here??"She slumped down in a corner and began to cry."Squall…please come help me," she dozed off to sleep.

It was not long till heavy footsteps woke Rinoa up._Seifer._She thought.The door unlocked and Seifer walked in.He smirked.

"Hello, my angel," he greeted deviously.Rinoa looked up at him and made a face."Uh oh!! Somebody's having a bad day.Heh-heh," he chuckled.Furious, Rinoa charged at him with all her might."Arrgghh!" she screamed.Seifer caught her with his two hands, knowing she was no match for him. 

"Heh-heh.Now little lady, don't be a bad girl," he teased.He pulled her close and kissed her.Rinoa forced herself to break free from it.Seifer let her go and she landed on the bed.He smirked and walked to the other side of the room and reached for his gunblade.Rinoa flinched. 

"It's my time to get back what's mine, angel.Your little Squall will not be your knight anymore."He headed for the door.

"NOOOO!"she ran up and jumped on him, throwing punches.Seifer turned around and tried to get her off, and his gunblade grazed Rinoa's face.She fell off, and held her hand to her face, and felt the blood.

"Sigh.My little angel.Don't do that again."He smirked and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Rinoa sobbed."…Squall!!!"She ran into the bathroom and washed the blood off her face, and tried her best to stop the small bleeding.She used Curaga and it successfully healed the scratch.

Lying on his bed, Squall thought of Rinoa.He thought of the first time they met at the SeeD graduation ball, how she motioned him for one dance.She looked beautiful as ever, and he thought they looked splendid while they were waltzing on the dance floor.

Squall felt drops of tears drip down his face.He ran his hand through his hair."Rinoa….I'll come find you.Just hang on."He drifted off to sleep., until he heard a noise at the door.Ignoring it, he went back to sleep.

"…..S-Squall….help….!"a voice pleaded.

Squall's eyes shot open.

- Okay, I'm going to stop right here for now.So, how'd you like it?Well, I'm working on CHAPTER FIVE, so check back soon!!! Please R & R! thanx.


	5. I Promise: Chapter 5

I Promise

I Promise

Author Notes

-don't flame me

-let me see if I could end the story here…..dunno if I could…..

He opened the door.Zell fell right into Squall's arms."S-Squall…"

"Zell!What happened??!!!"He noticed a gash on his back.

Zell coughed."..Seifer….he's back…"

"Don't say another word.Let me use Curaga on you."It healed the gash significantly, but there was still some bleeding.He bandaged it and put Zell onto the bed."You stay right here, I'm gonna go look for Seifer."He turned for the door.

"Squall, wait," Zell uttered.Squall turned around."He said something about getting back what he wanted….his angel…..and he was looking for you to…deal with it…."

Squall eyes narrowed."What?!!!"Without saying another word he sprinted off to find Seifer.

"Dammit!!!!!"Rinoa shouted, after using her sorcery."What could possibly break this stupid door down?"She paced around."I've used a Firaga, Blizzaga, Meltdown, Maelstrom, Tornado….. what else should I use?!"She thought for a while."Hmm.." she made a face."Ugh…it's useless….."She looked at her necklace."Sigh, I hope Squall's okay.Damn you Seifer."She tried kicking the door down."Arrrgghhhhh!"She charged into it, but it was no use….she bounced back and hit hard on the floor."OOWWWWW!!!!!!!"she rubbed her bottom."There must be a way…" she thinks hard."What else didn't I use??"She thought in her head._Hmm….something strong and powerful….. an Ultima?Could that work?_She stood up and used Ultima on the door._Please let this work._The Ultima created a huge cloud of smoke, and broke the door down."Cough cough,"Rinoa looks to see if it worked."Yes!!"she ran out of the door."Squall, here I come."

A trail of injured bodies lay throughout Balamb Garden.Squall came up to them.He saw Quistis.

"Quistis!!"he yelled.She was pale in the face.He knelt down. "Quistis….was it—"

"Seifer," she declared."….I'll be alright.He said he was looking for you and asked everyone where you were, but nobody answered him….so he….injured everybody until he'll find an answer….now..go get him….I'll be alright."

Squall rose up to his feet and ran to the dormitory.He had a gut feeling he would be there, since it's probably the place where Seifer would find him.

He went into his dormitory and found the door was locked._That's funny.I remembered I didn't lock it._He pulled out his gunblade, ready to battle, and kicked the door.The door wouldn't budge, so he kicked it again.Nothing.Raising his gunblade, he thrust it against the wood, and then kicked it down.Running inside, he saw him…Seifer.Seifer was holding his gunblade right on top of Zell, threatening him.

"Seifer!!" Squall raised his gunblade, ready to fight him.

Seifer turned around."Hey!! Squall!!!Nice to see you again, heh-heh," he chuckled.He took away his gunblade from Zell, lifting it up to his height level.Zell scurried into the bathroom.

Squall gripped his gunblade tight."Why are you here?" he questioned.

Seifer smirked, the smile so well known for him throughout Balamb."I've come to take you out, and have Rinoa….for myself!"he declared.

Squall's face went furious."You!!! You're the one who—"

"Took Rinoa away from you, hmm?Yeah, that's right.It was I.She's MY girl, from the very beginning.Now, I want her back!And to do so, " he smiled, " I have to get rid of you."He thrust his gunblade toward Squall, but Squall blocked it with his gunblade.

"Where is she?!" Squall demanded.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her," Seifer smiled.He took the blade off Squall's and made a charge for Squall's stomach.Squall avoided it quickly, and Seifer went past him because of his speed.

The door opened.

"Squall!"Rinoa screamed.She then saw Seifer.He was charging to her."Seifer?!"

"Noo!!" Squall shouted.

It was too late. 

-Cliffhanger!!! Kakakakakaka!!…..ahem.Well, anyway. Sooo, how did u like this chapter, eh?I hope it's good.Please R & R.thanx.Check back for CHAPTER SIX!!! ^_^


	6. I Promise: Chapter 6

I Promise ****

I Promise

Author's Note:

  * okay. I dunno if I could finish this story. 
  * Please….don't flame meeee
  * Please R & R
  * I don't own the characters….and blah blah blah. They belong to Squaresoft (gives them evil look.)

Rinoa clenched her stomach. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her face went pale. Seifer's expression went blank. His gunblade was pierced through Rinoa. She fell to her knees and looked up at Seifer. His eyes teared up.

"Rinoa!??" he sobbed. He pulled Hyperion out of her. She gasped. "Rinoa…I'm so sorry." Rinoa fell forward, and Seifer caught her and cradled her in his arms. Squall rushed to him and pushed him away.

"Rinoa!!!" he cried. He put her in his arms. He used a Curaga on her, it healed some of the damage, but the wound was too severe; she was losing a lot of blood. Rinoa gasped for air.

"Gasp. Cough-cough. S-Squall….?" She looked at him, then at Seifer. "S-Seifer?!"

Tears streamed down Seifer's face. "Rinoa……if you weren't in the way…." He knelt down. Squall looked at him. "It's my fault..dammit," Seifer declared. Squall rose to his feet. He pulled out his gunblade. Seifer stood up and pulled out his gunblade. 

"Seifer..you bastard!" Squall lunged at him, his gunblade going towards Seifer. Seifer blocked it. 

"Dammit Squall!!! It's a f***ing accident!!! I never wanted this to happen to her!!" He blocked another blow from Squall. With his quick actions, Seifer ran to the window, thrashed it with his gunblade, jumped out, and disappeared. Squall put back his blade and returned to Rinoa. She was breathing abnormally, and looked up at him. 

"C'mon Rinoa. We have to get you to the infirmary," he carried her up. Her blood flowed and dripped everywhere. Rinoa held up her hand. 

"..Squall." her voice was weak. "I'm gonna d—"

"No you're not!!!" Squall mouthed. He ran to the Infirmary. He bumped into Zell. 

"Hey!!!" he shouted. "Squall!! Watch where you're g—….!!!!!!!! Holy shit!! R-Rinoa??!!"

Squall continued running. He looked down to Rinoa. "Rinoa, you're going to make it, I promise. Dr. Kadowski's going to treat you and you'll be all right in no time." Rinoa closed her eyes.

"Squall, I'm tired," she whispered. He arrived at the Infirmary. 

"Dr. Kadowski!!!!!" he cried in between sobs. Dr. Kadowski appeared from a room. 

"Who's there? Squall?!" she looked at Rinoa. "Oh my god. Set her on the table, quickly!" She went to get her tools. "Squall, I'm going to have to ask you to step and wait outside." Squall reluctantly stepped out and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair. 

okiez. I'm ending this chapter here. Check back soon for Chapter 7!!!!!!!! Please R & R. thanx. :


	7. I Promise: Chapter 7

I Promise

I Promise

Author Notes:

- this is the last chapter…I hope.Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter.

- I do not own anything associated with FF8, but I do own this story, although I wish I own FF8(gives Squaresoft a death glare)

Pacing back and forth, staring at his feet, he waited impatiently outside the infirmary.He sat down, and looked on the ground._Rinoa…….please don't leave me now._He sighed, trying to hold back tears.

Footsteps arose from a distance and he looked up.Hoping it was Dr. Kadowaki, he arose.The door slid open, and Dr. Kadowaki stepped out.She had a blank expression on her face.

"Squall," she uttered.He was looking at the ground."Squall…um…Rinoa…lost a lot of blood…"

Squall looked horrified."Please don't tell me that—"

"No, Squall.Let me finish.Um, Rinoa lost a lot of blood, but she's stable right now.She does feel pain right now, so I suggest you shouldn't let her talk that much."

He was relieved, and nodded.Dr. Kadowaki watched him as he slowly walked into the room.

Rinoa lay asleep with bandages around her waist.She was breathing heavily, with a pain stricken expression on her face.Squall walked in, and tears built up in his eyes. "Rinoa."He sat down next to her."Please forgive me."He took her hand and held on it tight.He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.Tears streaking down his face, he sobbed beside her.

"…Squall?"

Squall looked up, seeing a pair of worrying eyes.

"Squall…I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Rinoa.Everything is going to be okay."He caressed her bloodstained hair."I'm so sorry I wasn't there for y-"

"Hush."Rinoa leisurely lifted one finger and motioned Squall to come closer.She pushed herself up to a sitting position. Squall leaned closer to her.Rinoa wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.She closed her eyes and crystalline tears fell down her pale face.Squall held her tight and whispered in her ear.

"…I will never leave you……………………I promise."

OKAY!!!! There you have it.Soooo, how'd you like it??Please be nice and R & R.thanks.


End file.
